The last straw
by OMFGSkittlez
Summary: Kagome runs away because of a fight she and InuYasha had will she come back or has InuYasha gone to far this time? What happens while shes away? Can Kagome be found? Full Summary Indide
1. Chapter 1

Kagome runs away because of a fight she and InuYasha had will she come back or has InuYasha gone to far this time? What happens while shes away? Will she ever go back to InuYasha? How is InuYasha supposed to fix this one? All the answers lie in this story. lolz plz R&R

~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome woke on her bed with dry red puffy eyes. She had been crying over him again. Him being none other than InuYasha. She lay down trying to go to sleep and found she couldn't. So she took a change of clothes and a towel so she could take a shower.

As she showered she tried to relax but it wouldn't work she could only think about InuYasha.

_Why couldn't you love me instead of Kikyou InuYasha,_ were the only words she could get through her mind. Finally she gave up and got out of her shower. Forgetting the attempt to keep him out of her mind and keep her tears over him inside.

With tears flowing down her cheeks Kagome sat on her bed at home recalling the fight she had with InuYasha earlier.

_Can I forgive him this time,_Kagome asked herself.

**Flashback:**

_They had been fighting all for the entire day. It had all started when Kagome had come out to apologise for the day before._

_She had been moody because it was the anniversary of her fathers death and was also her birthday, but when she tried to apologise InuYasha had been...well..InuYasha and was grumpy no matter what she said and so the fighting had started._

_"InuYasha your such a jerk!!!" Kagome yelled "Don't you consider anyone elses feelings at all?!?!"_

_"Nope." InuYasha responded snootily._

_Kagome shook her head._

_"I can't believe you could be so selfish." Kagome said quietly._

_"Well you better start."InuYasha replied._

_"Your just horrible! I tried to apologize but no you couldn't accept the fact that I wasn't trying to be mean. Maybe I should just go home and let you find the Jewel shards yourself."_

_InuYasha looked distraught for a moment but only for one moment before he covered it up._

_"Well it's not my fault you get into so much trouble it puts me in a bad mood. I would much rather have Kikyou here at least she can take care of herself." InuYasha replied with his nose in the air._

_Kagome could feel her tears spilling over and InuYasha could smell them. Kagome looked at InuYasha not shocked but hurt and that hurt turned to anger._

_"YOU ASS I'M GOING HOME AND DON'T BE TO SURE I'LL COME BACK!!!!" Kagome yelled furiously in InuYashas face and ran for the well._

_"W-wait K'gome I...I didn't mean it!" InuYasha called after her._

_"Yeah right just go find Kikiyou and tell her I'm out of the picture she can take you to hell for all I care!" Kagome cried as she ran to the well without hesitation she jumped down never looking back at InuYasha._

**End of Flashback:**

Kagome thought it over.

_No I can't not this time,_ she thought. _But I still have to get the jewl shards. So I'll go with out them._

Kagome packed her stuff and went down to talk to her mom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So your sure about this Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yes mom please don't be mad I have to do this." Kagome said in a soft voice.

"It's ok dear I'll not tell InuYasha and good luck to you." Mrs. Higurashi soothed and helped her daughter check to make sure she was ready.

Kagome said Good-bye and left for her first destination the west.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~

InuYasha sat shocked in the sacred tree he had never seen Kagome so upset.

Had she really cared for him that much?

_But how could she I'm just a worthless hanyou. _At the thought InuYashas ears flattened to the top of his head.

InuYasha sighed in defeat.

_I guess I'll go get her tomorrow._ he thought.

Her words rang in his head_. YOU ASS I'M GOING HOME AND DON'T BE TO SURE I'LL COME BACK!!!_

_Will she come back this time or is she gone forever? _InuYasha asked himself. Shaking away the thought that he would never see her again he drifted into a light uneasy sleep dreaming of Kagome.

**In the Dream:**

He could see Kagomes Happy face smiling at him.

He could see the love in her eyes as she looked at him.

He could feel her small form pressed against his as she hugged him.

He could smell her luxsurious scent as vivid as in real life.

He could smell the salt of her tears.

He tried to calm her but it didn't work and he woke only to smell her tears once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome hopped out of the well she walked over and sat under the Sacred tree she was debating wether or not to go and say good-bye. She thought of how much it would mean to everyone especially Shippo. Well everyone except InuYasha that is.

At the thought of InuYasha she began to cry again.

"Oh InuYasha." Kagome said muffeled a little by tears,"I love you so much but I can't stay here and watch you leave me behind for Kikyou. I can't do it anymore and I won't stay where I'm obviously not wanted." now she was sobbing quietly unawares of a certain hanyou that was listening in on her.

Once she could gather herself she whispered."InuYasha I love you... but this is good-bye."

And she left going twords the village to say good-bye to her friends.

When she arrived at the village she found InuYasha wasn't there and sighed releived. She told them all she was going they all cried as she explained it all how the last argument was all she could take and she was going to find all the jewl shards she could find. Shippo of corse wouldn't let go of her so she picked him up and cradled him till he fell asleep.

"Kagome." Sango said as she cried softly.

"Yeah Sango." Kagome asked.

"I think Shippo should go with you he can't handle losing another mama."

"Well I'll give him that choice he can stay or go with me. Okay?"

"Okay."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When InuYasha smelt her tears he was about to jump out of the tree but then she started to talk. He listed and his heart swelled and broke at the same time.

He stayed in the tree trying to think of how he could tell her that he loved her. How he would do anything for it not to be good-bye. How he wanted to take it all back, but his ideas all came up blank.

He waited and waited but was stumped so he followed her scent and tried to find her. Now it was noon the next day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome was off. Shippo had chosen to stay and take care of the others. So Kagome headed west. She travled for three days and was walking through a forest when she stumbled onto a black neko manta demon with silver swirls running through her fur. It was bleeding heavily from a wound on it's shoulder.

Also next to it was a creamy colored neko manta demon with wavey black lines running through it's fur. It had deep gouges on it's side that were spilling a pool of blood.

Their eyes were squeezed shut tightly. Kagome gently picked up the poor creatures and made a camp at the closest suitable place she took out her first aid kit and looked the animals over.

The black and silver neko had huge bite marks on it's shoulder and was suffering from loss of blood. Kagome cleaned the wound so it wouldn't get infected. Then she bandaged it's shoulder and set it curled in a blanket next to the fire close enough to get warm but far enough not to get hurt.

While the cream and black neko had several deep gouges on it's side this one was also suffering from loss of blood. Kagome rinsed the wounds with peroxide so they were clean. Then she bandaged the nekos side and set it with the other neko so it could warm up.

Two days later Kagome was preparing fish for lunch and she saw the nekos stirr.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what do you think of the new Chapter one eh? Please Review I will be revising this story and I will update the chapters as I revise them so please enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

InuYasha headed for the village because thats where her scent came from. InuYasha finally arrived at the village. He could smell dried tears and heard small sniffles coming from inside Keades hut. He headed for it to see whats wrong a because thats where Kagomes scent lead him. As soon as he set foot inside he was bombarded with questions and accuments. Such as:

"InuYasha I can't believe you!"

"It's all your fault my momma left!"(a/n: Srry if your confused but in this story Shippo calls Kagome momma ok now 'The show must go on!' lolz)

"How dense can you get!"

"Mew!!!"

"Because of you I lost my sister InuYasah!"

"Mew!!!"

"How could you InuYasha?!"

"Why'd you push momma away like that InuYasha?!

Then Miroku Interveined,"Now now give him a chance to explain what happened. We only know that Kagome couldn't take this anymore because of the last fight but we don't know why. So give our friend a chance to explain." Miroku answered calmly then turned to InuYasha,"Now then, what happened?"

"Well..." InuYasha was hesitant then told them.

**Flashback:**

_They had been fighting all for the entire day. It had all started when Kagome had come out to apologise for the day before._

_She had been moody because it was the aniversery of her fathers death and was also her birthday, but when she tried to apologise InuYasha had been...well..InuYasha and was grumpy no matter what she said and so the fighting had started._

_"InuYasha your such a jerk!!!" Kagome yelled "Don't you consider anyone elses feelings at all?!?!"_

_"Nope." InuYasha responded snoodily._

_Kagome shook her head._

_"I can't believe you could be so selfish." Kagome said quietly._

_"Well you better start."InuYasha replied._

_"Your just horrible! I tried to appologize but no you couldn't accept the fact that I wasn't trying to be mean. Maybe I should just go home and let you find the jewle shards yourself."_

_InuYasha looked distraught for a moment but only for one moment before he covered it up._

_"Well it's not my fault you get into so much trouble it puts me in a bad mood. I would much rather have Kikyou here atleast she can take care of herself." InuYasha replied with his nose in the air._

_Kagome could feel her tears spilling over and InuYasha could smell them. Kagome looked at InuYasha not shocked but hurt and that hurt turned to anger._

_"YOU ASS I'M GOING HOME AND DON'T BE TO SURE I'LL COME BACK!!!!" Kagome yelled furiously in InuYashas face and ran for the well._

_"W-wait K'gome I...I didn't mean it!" InuYasha called after her._

_"Yeah right just go find Kikiyo and tell her I'm out of the picture she can take you to hell for all I care!" Kagome cried as she ran to the well without hesitation she jumped down never looking back at InuYasha._

**Flashback over:**

At this point InuYasha had his head down and his ears plastered to the top of his head.

"I can't believe you would say that to Kagome. NO WONDER SHE RAN AWAY!!" Sango sobbed. Miroku held her in his arms and tried to calm her. Sango just cried on Mirokus shoulder.

"This is not going to be an easy fix InuYasha. How are you going to handle this one?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know. But I do know I have to talk to Kikiyo. I need to tell her something."InuYasha spoke softly.

"What are you going to take momma up on that offer InuYasha?" Shippo asked tears evedent in his voice,"I GOING TO FIND MOMMA I HATE YOU INUYASHA!!!" Shippo yelled as he ran out the door.

"Shippo!!!" Sango and Miroku yelled.

"You better fix this InuYasha or I'll skin you alive!!!"Sango yelled. InuYasha visablly flinched as he ran and followed the kitsune's scent. Soon he lost it though he couldn't find Kagomes scent either so he was cluless as to where the little fox could have gone. He continued to search for the fox.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome watched as the little Nekos twitched and twittered in their sleep then their eyes started to open. The Black and silver Nekos eyes fluttered open first she looked around a little as though she haden't expected to ever wake up again. She lifted her nose in the air and brethed in smelling all the things around her: _her sister, Priestess, Fire, and Fish. _She turned and looked at the Kagome with a hiss of surprise.

_What do you want with me miko?_the Neko hissed in in her launguage. To the demons surprise Kagome answered.

_I want nothing more and nothing less than to help you heal. I'm not like most priestesses. I don't dspise demons or hanyou's. Infact only two days ago the day I found you I had just left a group I was travling with. There was Sango the Demon slayer, Miroku the monk, Kirara the Neko manta Demon, Shippo the Kitsune, and...*sigh* a hanyou. _Kagome said honestly_._

_You gave me all the names but your and the hanyous. Why?_

_Oh. Sorry I'm Kagome. Please don't ask me to repeat the name of the hanyou he did something I can not forgive._

_And what did he do?_

_He broke my heart and left me to deal with it. _Tears were building in the miko's eyes.

Then the other Neko woke. The black neko turned to her sister. As she opened her eyes she let out a pained grunt.

_Here let me get something for the pain. _Kagome said as she rummaged through her backpack.

She pulled out her first-aid kit and took out a few herbs that Keade had let her take she picked off a few leaves from one stem and handed them to the Neko.

"Here eat these they'll help the pain." The Neko did as she said with a nod from her sister.

"What are your names?" Kagome asked.

The black and silver neko replied first. _My name is Akari and my sisters name Kagaru._

"Ok. It's a pleasure to meet you Akari and Kagaru. You guys can leave anytime but you are also welcome to stay and accompany me. I have several destinations for through out a period of time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay New Chapter two isn't very long but it has to stop here don't worry the other chapters will be longer than this one I promis. Please Review ans tell me your thoughts on this Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next two days while the neko's healed they talked with one another. Kagome often heard them arguing over weather or not they wanted to stay with her or what would be the pro's and what would be the con's of traveling with her. They were almost fully healed by the end of the second day and before they went to bed they promised Kagome an answer of weather or not they would travel with her in the morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Third Morning~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome woke with the sun rise as she had learned to do when she was traveling with InuYasha. She blinked her eyes open and stretched her arms over her head as she yawned. Kagome stood up slipping out of her sleeping bag in the process.

She looked east and saw the sun was only half up so she decided to meditate for a little while. She sat and crossed her legs. Then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in to the count of seven and then held her breath to the count of seven and exhaled slowly to the count of seven. She repeated this until she fell into the rhythm and didn't have to count. Then she reached deep within herself and found the seemingly endless well of spiritual power that she held within her her body. She pulled it out and let it fill her until it rested just beneath her skin. Slowly she let it rise so it was settled on top of her skin. She knew she had just formed a skin tight barrier around her self. She let it spread out so it became a barrier that went around her for a foot. She let it spread slowly inch by inch until it covered the camp and then slowly still she pulled it back towards her. When she opened her eyes she saw the sun had risen fully. She got up and streached her now stiff muscles. She felt something soft and furry nudge her leg. She looked down and saw that it was Kagaru.

Kagome smiled and stroked the neko stopping only to scratch her behind the ears.

Kagaru mewed her thanks and trotted back to her sister Akari. Kagome saw that the two neko's had already caught the fish for her to cook for their breakfast. So she got to work. She skinned and cleaned the fish the put them on the skewers and set them up next to the fire to cook.

Once the fish were done they ate in a comfortable silence simply because there was nothing to say.

"So have you decided?" Kagome asked once she finished her fish.

Akari swallowed her last bite and nodded.

_If it won't be an inconvenience to you we would like to join you in your travels._Akari said happily.

Kagome smiled.

"I would be happy to have you along for the trip." Kagome said.

_Then it's settled we'll come along._Kagaru mewed excitedly.

Kagome smiled and set to work cleaning up the camp. She started by rolling up her sleeping bag and putting all of her things into her bag.

When she had finished that she stood for a moment wondering if she should scatter the evidence that this had ever been a camp. Deciding it was worth the trouble she scattered the rocks and extra fire wood. Then she buried the scorched ground where the fire pit had been and stood looking at the former campsite to make sure her tracks were well covered. She smiled and nodded to herself satisfied with her work.

"Well I'm ready when you are." Kagome to Akari and Kagaru.

_Then lets go!_cheered Kagaru.

Kagome smiled as she picked up her yellow back pack and then they left.

Nothing very interesting happened over the next week. As they travailed she told them her story starting from her fifteenth birthday and ending with how she had found them in the forest. She told them all of the major fights in better detail than the minor ones. Making sure to discribe all of her friends and all of the important facts such as how the jewel was broken and how Naraku was trying to find the jewel and why he wanted it in the first place. She finished her story on the fifth day and they started theirs telling her of how Naraku had destroyed their clan and forced them into the strange forest. They described the attack by Naraku and all of the events that lead up to their being attacked by demon wolves for crossing into their territory and ending up how Kagome had found them. Finally their story was finished on the sixth night and they had all slept peacefully.

The next morning Kagome woke up as the sun was rising and, having fallen into a routine, meditated. She finished when the sun was all the way above the horizon. She looked over to where Akari and Kagaru sat having already gotten the fish, and fallen into the routine. She cooked the fish and the took the camp apart covering all evidence that they had ever been there like they had done for the past week.

They walked for a good part of the day and were about to stop when Kagome sensed a jewel shard near by.

"Wait." Kagome hissed softly.

_What is it Kagome?_Akari asked.

"I can sense a jewel shard near by." Kagome whispered.

Akari let a low growl pass her throat summoning a mist of water and a cool breeze. The elements swirled around her in a dizzying pattern and when they dissipated Akari stood in her larger demonic form. She looked as she usual with the same black coat with silver swirls only now she was five times her original size and had long saber tooth fangs and deadly looking long claws that were sharper than any blade.

Kagaru let a soft purr work it's way out of her throat summoning a blaze of fire and shield of stone. The scorching blaze of fire swirled around the stone shield in a ferocious blaze. The fire died away and left a molten stone shield that cooled quickly and turned to dust around Kagaru's feet. Kagaru stood in her demonic form she had grown about three times her original size but her fangs and claws had grown harder and longer. Her claws were a ferocious length of at least a foot and her fangs had grown to ten inches. She snarled at the bushed where she smelt a demon.

Kagome turned to face the bush that Kagaru snarled at it was the same place that she felt the jewels presence. Kagome grabbed her bow from it's place in her quiver full of arrows and dug out a string from a pouch on her hip and strung her bow. She then pulled an arrow from her quiver and notched it on her bow.

Kagome looked up just in time to see an alligator demon shove it's way through the bushes and walk twords her in it's strange gait. She pulled back the arrow and looked for the shard. Her eyes scanned over the beast taking in it's appearance as she looked for the pink glow of the shard.

It was a hidous creature. It had the body of a stocky human only covered with dull green scales that were plated over what was supposed to be skin. It's hands were more like an alligators feet and it had sharp looking thick claws on the ends of it's fingers. It had a thick scaley tail with small triangular stubs sticking out in two rows that joined at the tip of the tail. It had a thickly mucled chest and broad shoulders. It had a thick neck that bulged with mucles so large that it didn't surprise her that that's where the jewel shard was. On top of it's thick neck was an ugly head with small beady red eyes that glared at her coldly. It's jaws were lined with a row of small sharp teeth.

"Give me the shards you puney human." It snarled.

"I don't think so." Kagome hissed and motioned for Akari and Kagaru to distract it.

Akari jumped in and flew behind it snapping at the back of it's neck. Kagaru jumped in as it was distracted by Akari and snapped at it's side managing to slice through it's tough hide.

It yowled and turned to swat Kagaru away when a flash of pink went through it's hand. Kagome turned and saw a girl who she guessed was a priestess based on her uniform.

The girl had short brown hair and bright blue eyes. She had ivory pale skin and a beautiful complection. She was dressed in regular priestess robes only her robes consisted of a pale blue Kosode and a pair of dark blue hakama pants. Over it she wore a medium blue haori with a pale sash tied around her waist that had pouches tied onto it holing her change amoung other things.

The arrow sliced through the demons lower arm.

The demon roared in pain and then tured to face the priestess which was a big mistake.

Kagome, having recovered from her shock at thw priestess, relesed her arrow. Her light blue aura surrounded the arrow as it sailed twords the beast. The demon didn't even have time to screap before it was purified by Kagome's arrow. Kagome walked over to the remains of the demon and picked the jewel shard out of it's remains. It purified going from a cold swirling purple to a pure bright white. Kagome then added it to her own small colection of purified shards and then looked to the other priestess.

"Thank you for your help." Kagome said. Akari and Kagaru transformed back into their smaller forms and stood at Kagome's feet.

The priestess smiled.

"No thank you. That alligator demon has been terroizing the Miko Academy for a few weeks now." She said. "By the way I'm Hikari. It's nice to meet you."

Kagome grinned.

"Hello Hikari I'm Kagome it's nice to meet you too. If you don't mide me asking what Miko Academy?" Kagome responded.

"There's a Miko Academy just over this hill. The Academy is a place where all miko's can come to learn how to use their spiritual powers." Hikari explained enthusiastically.

"Will they allow my Neko companions?" Kagome asked.

"Why would you be consulting with demons?!?!" Hikari asked incredulously staring at Kagome with wide eyes. Kagome's eyes narrowed at Hikari in response.

Kagome, still slightly angry at Hikari's outburst, told Hikari of how she and her friends travled all around Japan trying to complete the jewel. Telling of how demon's and humans and half demons alike they all worked together to help eachother. Putting extra pressure on how they had formed a small family to take placeof the ones they were missing. She told of all the times she had been saved by someone of demonic heritige and how inturn she had helped to return the favor. She told amazing stories of how they had been set against eachother and had come together to rise up against the dangerous criminal Naraku who had destroyed all of their lives. Kagome finished with her tales of before her neko's and started to tell the tales of how the neko's had helped her to train and become stronger. How they had helped her defeat several demons and how they had promised to help her in her quest to destroy the menace that was Naraku. She told of how they two were nearly destroyed by Naraku and that had brought them closer to their new found friend.

By the end of the story Hikari was sitting wide eyed mulling over all of Kagome's story.

"Why did you leave then?" Hikari asked.

Kagome looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"If it was so great why did you leave?" Hikari asked.

Kagome let out a deep sigh.

"I left because I could never live up to the others. I wasn't strong enough to pull my wieght in the group. I needed to become stronger so that I can stop putting them all in danger." Kagome said softly not meeting Hikari's eyes.

"I think The Academy can help you there and in turn you can help us grow by teaching us of your love of demons. Many priestesses have met nice demons but were taught to kill them. I think you may be able to change things. The head priest is a kind man and he would surely accept a hearing. He says himself that not all demons are bad but we have no evidence of that. I think you might be the person were looking for to back up that story." Hikari said getting more excited with each word.

Kagome smiled.

"I will try my best." Kagome agreed.

Hikari lead her to the Miko Academy. No one was out. Everyone was training Hikari had explained. Hikari had stopped by her house and got Kagome a pair of 'proper' priestess robes insisting that she have them. Her new robes consisted of a white kosode and a pair of dark green Hakama pants. Over the withe Kasode she wore a pale green Haori. All over the Hakamas and Haori were silver petals that seemed to shimmer in the sun light. Once Kagome had changed Hikari lead her to a large building. It wasn't much but the size impressed her. The building was ten feet high and atleast three hundred yards long. It was made of a sturdy oak wood that had been smoothed and worn by the footsteps of many over the years. Hikari opened a wooden door that slid open. She talked to a woman quietly. The woman walked hurridly down the hall and came shuffling back a few minutes later with an old man following her.

The man was dressed in golden yellow monk robes and held a long crooked staff. He was thin and his skin was wrinkled. He had a long gray beard that was carefully combed and tightly braided. He was bald on the top of his head and had light green eyes that were set over a crooked nose. He reached out a hand twords Kagome and a smiled lifted at the corners of his mouth.

Kagome took his hand carefully and shook it.

"It's very nice to meet you sir." Kagome bowed to him smiling.

"Please have a seat and call me Kenrou." he said kindly. They sat and he looked at her with kind old eyes. "Please tell me your story Kagome." he said.

Kagome told him the same she had told Hikari. He smiled all the way through and told Hikari to set up the room across from hers for Kagome and to have her get her own pairs of robes. Then he left thanking Kagome for sharing her story.

Kagome was lead to her room. It was simple but she liked it. It had a small futon and a trunk where she could keep her belongings. It had a desk so she could write and an ink quill and parchment on top of it. On the far back wall was a window with a curtain that was mad of a magenta colored fabric. On the right wall when you walked in the door was a door that lead to a privy. Her room was made from a beautiful red Cherry wood. She put her things away and called to her neko friends and they trotted at her side.

Word had already gotten aroung the village of her story and everyone she met along the way to get her robes was nice to her. She smiled and greeted them kindly. Hikari took her to a small hut where all the robes were and Kagome picked out three of them for herself. She was taked back to her room and asked Hikari to show her to the library. When she got there she started reading all she could.

For the next month Kagome woke with the sun and would meditate with her neko's who had started using the exercise to help controll their own powers and eat breakfast. Then she would go to her first class, which lasted three hours, where she leard to weild an assortment of wepons. She would got to her second class, that lasted two hours, where she learned many types of combat. Then all classes would break for an hour in which she would eat and relax. Her third class, that lasted an hour, was all about learning about demons. Then she would head to her fourth and final class which was all about learning to controll you spiritual powers and how to use them it lasted for two hours. Then they were dismissed. Kagome took an hour after that class to practice weilding and fighting with her wepons. Then she would eat dinner and then spend the rest of the day reading up on anything she could about demons amoung other things. Kagome quickly rose to be top of the class advancing with speed by her teacher's wills. She finished reading all the books in the library by the third week. She managed to get a hold of dragons scales of all the major elements and learned to weave them. She weaved them into an outfit for herself. She wove a pair of Hakama pants from earth dragons scale and a Kosode from wind dragons scale. She also wove a Cloak and a Haori of Fire and Water dragons scale weaved together. In the end she ended up with an outfit that was as soft as silk but tougher than steel. In the end she had to leave but as a token of gratitued and to show how much she had learned there she was presented with a small chain that held a minature iorn bow on it. She had thanked them and had been sorry to go but she had left in search of a demon slayer village.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what do you think of new Chappie three? Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome headed west following the instructions of her master, The head priest Kenrou, to a Taijiya Village. She needed to train with the Taijiyas so that she could become a strong fighter and so she could protect herself and her neko companions.

The week that it took them to get there seemed to go by fast they kept up the routine of waking with the sun and meditating, Kagome always meditated for longer than the neko's.

Each time she mediated she felt something stir within her like it was waking up. Then when she would stop it seemed to sleep again. She always passed it off as her true powers stirring in her soul like they always did when she truly needed them. But consciously and subconsciously she realized that this was much different than that.

Then Akari and Kagaru would go and hunt for food. They would then eat, clean up the camp site, and go. They would talk some times but usually they would walk in silent contentment listening for danger or some one in need of help. They hadn't yet run into InuYasha or anyone that had any kind of connection to her life with him.

No. She hadn't seen Kouga. Or Sesshomoru. Or Naraku. She hadn't seen Sango. Or Miroku. Or even Kirara. Not Shippo. No one. Sometimes she would ponder why she hadn't seen any one from her past but then she would just count her blessings that she hadn't.

Then she would concentrate on other thing like the strange dreams she had been having they all seemed to follow after one another like she was living another life. She just passed them off like she did the stirring feeling since she had learned that it was possible to remember fragments of a past life when you had tapped into your true powers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Seventh Afternoon~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome and her Neko friends had just gotten back on the road after eating their lunch when they heard a rustle in the bushes. Just as she turned Kagome saw a small black blur race out of the bushes. She faced it just in time to have it jump into her arms. It was a neko manta. She caught the sounds of ragged breathing and some one running half hazardly through the forest.

The neko mewed playfully from Kagome's arms as it breathed heavily. Then a boy burst out onto the road and stopped running. He put his hands on his knees and leaned on them panting heavily. Kagome giggled lightly as she stroked the nekos soft fur. The boys head snapped up to look at her with wide eyes. He tensed when he saw she was a priestess and then he relaxed as he saw her own neko's and realized she wouldn't hurt his.

"H-Hello." he panted as he stood upright. "My name is Sosoukay."

"Hello. I'm Kagome." Kagome said kindly as she set the little black neko manta down.

"What are you doing around here?" Souskay asked as the little neko jumped onto his shoulder.

"I'm on my way to train." Kagome said kindly.

"Where are you headed, if I may ask." Sosoukay queried.

"I'm actually headed for a Taijiya village that's supposed to be near here." Kagome replied calmly.

"Are you looking for to train with the Imperial Taijiya Village of the West?" Sosoukay asked excitedly.

"Yes thats that's the one I'm looking for. Do you know where it is?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I live there. I'll show you the way." Sosoukay said grinning happily.

Sosoukay showed Kagome the way and she was welcomed with open arms. She was happily accepted as a trainee the next day and because she had already learned so much about demons she got to skip to learning how to fight and handle weapons. She had to get up in with the sun and was allowed special permission to meditate before she went to classes. She only ever had to work with a weapon for a long as she needed to master it and because they only started at sunrise and ended at sunset only ever stopping for lunch she learned to master weapons very quickly. They started with reviews of the basic weapons and then moved to newer ones. They even taught her how to fight with her nekos.

Kagome had learned all they had to teach her in three weeks. She spent the next two with them learning how to forge weapons and making Several weapons for her self. The first weapon she had made for her self was Akinasigua.

Akinasigua was a sword forged from the fang of a Snow Dragon and Kagome's own spiritual power. This sword she made so she could channel her spiritual power into different attacks.

Kagome forged many small daggers that she hid in her Taijiya outfit and in her regular outfit as well.

~*~*~*~The End of fifth week in Taijiya Village~*~*~*~

Kagome was walking about in the evening with Akari and Kagaru. There was nothing special about that day. She had just finished her training with the Master Smithy in the Taijiya Village and knew she would have to leave the place soon so she could start traveling again and find the jewel shards. So she could complete the jewel and finally be able to wish Midoriko's soul free and purify the jewel once and for all.

Kagome lay down on a long thick fallen tree and relaxed in the sunlight. She closed her eyes and let the sun warm her body. She could feel the warm sensation of the sun on her skin sinking into her and making her feel warm on the inside as well. She could feel the heat of the sunlight trickling into her tensed muscles and relaxing them. She felt her Neko friends stretch out beside her in an attempt to soak up all of the sunlight that they could stand. The warmth of the sun started to make her feel drowsy and she began to fall into a peaceful sleep Akari and Kagaru following her example and slowly beginning to dose off when-

_Crack!_

A twig snapped some where in the forest. They all awoke suddenly to that sound but stayed still ready to attack but making themselves seem vunerable. Kagome heard two barley audible growls coming from her neko friends.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

_"Naraku."_Akari and Kagaru hissed at the same time.

"Where? I can't sense his aura or any other demonic auras." Kagome said softly reaching down for Akinasigua which rested at her hip.

Suddenly a dark aura surrounded them. It was as though they had just released a barrier that had been covering their aura. Kagome hopped up Akari and Kagaru at her side already transformed. Quickly she drew Akinasigua from it's place at her hip and looked around for her enemy. The sunlight was gone covered by a dark miasma that could only belong to Naraku. The miasma immediately started to melt the plants and ground that it seeped into. Thick blobs of what used to be trees fell all around her but she focused. She felt the same stirring sensation of something waking within her. She tied her Taijiya mask on and continued her scan for the enemy. Slowly seven duplicates of Naraku seeped in from the new darkness of the melting forest.

She looked carefuly at the duplicates.

"Puppets." Kagome said to Akari and Kagaru. They were starting to cough from the miasma but they growled low in their throats all the same.

The puppets were cloaked in the fur and mask of a white baboon but had many thick long tentacles protruding from the bottom of their cloaks. She used her spiritual power to purify some of the miasma around them and waited for a puppet to attack.

_Buzz..._

The annoying buzzing of insects trickled into the back ground slowly growing louder until Kagome couldn't stay focused and had to look up to confirm her beliefs. So she looked up. True to her thoughts there were Saimyosho every where coating the sky with a blanket of the grotesque insects that waited obediently to take the jewel shards she possessed.

The puppets chose that moment to attack Kagome. They all threw their tentacles at her aiming to kill. Kagome jumped up to dodge but she was sliced in the arm by a tentacle that she hadn't seen until the last moment.

Kagome sliced at the tentacles with Akinasigua never missing her target. She jumped back a good twenty feet from the tentacles and swung Akinasigua making sure not to aim any where near Akari and Kagaru.

"Purifying Blades!" Kagome yelled and she launched blades of her spiritual power at the demon puppets. There was a large cloud of dust where Kagome's attack had hit but when it settled the puppets stood unharmed by the seemingly meager attack. They continued their assault on Kagome and her Neko friends. These Puppets were much stronger than the usual ones.

Kagome was about to try a different attack when a tentacle batted her side ways knocking her into a tree and ridding the breath from her body. Kagome gasped desperatly for the air that had been knocked out of her lungs.

The puppets took advantage of her stunted state and launched their tentacles at her again. Kagome was still to stunned to dodge the attack. Akari and Kagaru seeing this jumped in the way to block the attack from Kagome.

Kagome sat waiting for the pain to come but it never did. She looked up to see Akari and Kagaru had been stabbed by the poisonous tentacles. Tears pricked at her eyes as she watched the puppets shake the nekos off their tentacles like flies.

Kagome felt anger building up inside of her at Naraku who seemed to target everyone she loved and cared for. She could feel herself slipping into an inner power she'd never known she had possessed. She could feel that soft warmth that she knew to be her spiritual power rise up to her skin and become a blaze of anger. The stirring seemed to be burned by her power and hid again in the depth of her body where it always took residence.

Kagome fought for dominance but all she had to fight for was being hurt by Naraku. So she succumbed to the blaze of anger. Her spiritual power was released to it's fullest point. In response to the spiritual powers release a few things happened. Kagome's hair grew out to her waist and became slightly wavy with streaks of a light sparkling blue. Her eyes gained a rim of the same sparkly blue around her pupil.

Kagome ran over to Akari and Kagaru and put up a barrier aroung them. The puppets struggled against it and tried to get in it but failed.

Kagome was crying and trying to think of a way to save them but couldn't find one. Kagome felt her instincts take over and she chanted some thing under her breath trying to heal them but it wouldn't work.

"Akari what can I do? Isn't there a way to save you two?" Kagome begged.

_"The kinship bond will allow you to heal us."_Akari mewed weakly.

"What do I have to do." Kagome asked.

_"Give me your hand. Kagaru and I will have to bite you. It will leave a family mark that claims you as our kin. You will be our sister."_Akari mewed her breathing becoming labored.

Kagome held out her hands one to each of her neko friends. They bit down gently only enough to just break the skin and then pressed their nose to Kagomes bleeding palm. Kagome felt a jolt from their auras as a small amount of all three of their auras and powers mixed into each other. Something stirred within Kagome and turned into a searing pain. It felt like she was being shredded from the inside. She felt like something was trapped inside of her and was trying to get out. She felt a jolt of energy and power then pain receded turning back into the gentle stirring and she gasped for breath. Kagome recovered from the shock of power quickly and looked at Akari and Kagaru just in time to see them fall limp. Not dead just knocked out.

Kagome looked at her palms and gasped at what she saw. On her right palm where Akari had bitten her was a swirl of black stripes. On her left palm where Kagaru had bitten her was three black stripes like scratches streaked through the middle of her palm. Kagome looked up and noticed the puppets were getting closer to a barrier and Akari and Kagaru were getting worse. Quickly Kagome chanted the spell and purified the miasma in their bodies and then healed their wounds and Kagome felt the stirring that had started again pushed away by her spiritual powers. They stayed unconscious and Kagome kept a barrier around them.

She looked with in herself like she would to summon her spiritual power but this time found something else and drew an arrow. When she released the arrow it lunched forward with a powerful wind pushing it hard and a slicing water swirling around it. The arrow sliced through the hearts of three of the Demon puppets destroying them. Her eyes widened when she saw she had used Akari's power.

Again she looked within herself but this time she drew upon another source. She released the second arrow and it turned to stone with a small blaze of fire swirling arround it. This arrow sliced through the other four demons and Kagomes eyes were wide once again. She had been able to draw on the powers of her nekos. Was it because of the kinship bond?

Kagome didn't know but she realized that her world was beginning to fade. Her strength was spent. She managed to stumble over to Akari and Kagaru. Their breathing was much better now she noted. Black started to take over her vision. She heard the pounding steps of the demon slayers and then felt someone shake her shoulder but she had to surrender to the darkness that was trying to take over. She did. She was uncontious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Several Hours Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome groaned as she woke. She ached all over. Her muscles were sore and her head was throbbing. Slowly she realized she was no longer on the hard forest floor but on something soft. Opening her eyes Kagome saw the blank wooden roof of a hut.

"Uhhg..." Kagome groaned as she slowly sat up and looked around. She saw herbs and bandages.

_Why am I in the healers hut,_Kagome wondered as she put a hand to her throbbing head and closed her eyes.

_"Kagome?"_Akari's familiar voice mewed softly.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked not opening her eyes.

_"Are you alright?"_Kagaru's soft voice chimed in.

"I'll be fine in a little bit. I'm just a little sore is all." Kagome said with a soft smile. She felt a weight in her lap. Then a little more weight. Surprised Kagome looked down and saw Akari and Kagaru curled up in her lap. She smiled and stroked their fur gently earning soft purrs from them. Kagome leaned against the wall at her side and fell into a light sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Three Days Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome had finally been let out of the healers hut and was glad for the opportunity to stretch her legs. Akari and Kagaru were walking with Kagome happily trotting by her side as she walked through the village saying hello to friends and familiar faces. As she walked Kagome heard Akari talking.

_I hope she dosen't over do it. _Kagome heard Akari say. Her voice seemed closer that it was as if Akari was saying directly into her ear.

"Don't worry I won't." Kagome said looking a Akari.

Akari paused looking at Kagome with a confused expression.

_"You won't what?"_Akari asked her voice back to normal.

"I won't over do it." Kagome said simply.

Akari's eyes widened.

_"I never said anything about you over doing it."_Akari said her voice stunned.

"Yeah you did. You said, 'I hope she doesn't over do it.' I heard you." Kagome said looking at Akari like she was crazy.

_"No I didn't. Kagome I didn't _say_ anything. I thought it."_Akari said still sounding stunned.

Kagome blinked. "Wha... Y-You mean..." Kagome trailed off her eyes wide.

_"Kagome you read my mind!"_Akari said excitedly.

"But... But how could I... I mean... is it part of the bond! What else did the bond do! What else could it do!" Kagome asked suddenly dizzy with the posibilities of what could be going on with her powers and the rest of her. Something stirred inside of her. She felt it then. The same thing that had been bothering her since she had started increasing the time she had been meditating after she left the Miko Academy. It felt like it was growing.

~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~

Ha Ha Ha! Cliffy! Gotta love 'em. Well Read and Review my lovely readers. Oh and I'm actually sorry this Cliffy wasn't planned but the Chapter was longer than I though so I had to cut it off here. Luv Yas all! Really I do!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so here's where I left off at the Cliffy

~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~

Something stirred inside of her. She felt it then. The same thing that had been bothering her since she had started increasing the time she had been meditating after she left the Miko Academy. It felt like it was growing.

_"Kagome it won't do anything bad."_ Akari soothed.

_"Just relax Kagome."_ Kagaru purred.

_"It hurts..."_ Kagome mewed in Neko as she wrapped her arms around her chest even though the was no wound anywhere on her ribcage.

_"What hurts?"_ Akari mewed transforming in the amazing way she did ready to carry Kagome.

Kagome climbed onto her back and Kagaru jumped onto Akari's head. Akari took off to the sky heading for the healers hut.

When Kagome say where she was headed she whispered in Neko,_"Not the Healers hut. Go to the forest. Find a waterfall."_

_"Whats wrong Kagome?"_ Kagaru asked as Akari searched for the kind of place Kagome asked.

_"It feels... like... something... something is... swelling... in my... chest."_ Kagome gasped out talking heavy breaths as a sheen of sweat spread over her brow._"And... it's tr... trying to... r...rip.. it's way... out."_ Kagome ground out as tears of pain spilled from her eyes.

_"What is it Kagome? Whats happening?"_ Kagaru questioned worriedly.

_"I don't... don't know,"_Kagome whispered in a scared tone. She managed to look up at Kagaru with sad, scared, and teary eyes._"I'm... s..scared. A... Akari wha... whats happening... to m...me?"_ Kagome cried.

_"I don't know Kagome but everything will be okay. I promise you."_ Akari said softly. They flew for another few moments and then Akari spotted a clearing in the forest net to a waterfall. Akari started a steady descent down to the clearing.

_"Why do you want to be near a waterfall?"_ Kagaru asked.

_"I'm not sure. ...My instincts... are t...telling me... to... go to...a... a waterfall."_ Kagome whispered between panting breaths as she clutched at her chest which felt like it was being torn to shreds from the inside out.

They landed on the shore and Kagome stumbled off of Akari and towards the waterfall. As she slowly entered the mist it seemed to cool the searing pain. Every sprinkle of water that touched her skin cooled the tearing and shredding though it still felt like something was swelling inside of her chest.

The swelling slowly stopped giving way instead to a soft tingling and a feeling of rightness that slowly spread over her entire body, she had only ever felt like this when she was in InuYasha's arms. When the tingling died out it left the feeling of rightness and everything suddenly became clearer as if some one had made everything sharper. She could smell everything, all the colors and sounds were brighter and louder. She felt stronger and more confident than ever.

There was a smear of black in her vision. Kagome tried blowing her long raven black bangs out of her face but they just swept back down into her field of vision. She giggled and tucked her bangs behind her ear noticing that her hair was much softer than usual almost... silky.

Kagome gasped when she felt her ear... or lack of one. She didn't have an ear on the side of her head but when she had gone to run her hand through her hair she found two triangular ears atop her head. She looked at her hands and found that she had claws. Kagome bit her lip like she always did when she got nervous but squeaked in surprise when she felt something sharp bite into her lower lip. She felt something long and sleek wrapped around her waist. When she looked down she saw a long silky tail. Her eyes widened. She walked over to a still pool of water so she could see her reflection.

Kagome was worried about the change. She took a deep breath and inhaled the scents of her surroundings. She could smell everything. She could smell the crisp coolness of the clean running water, the smell of many different plants, trees, bushes, grasses, and flowers all with different scents. But two scents stood out. They comforted her. Calmed her slightly. They smelt familiar. One was like the cool water and the sweet mixed scents on a spring breeze. Refreshing and other smelt warm and earthy. Soothing and grounded.

Kagome turned around and looked for the sources of the two scents. The refreshing and free scent came from Akari and the soothing and grounded scent came from Kagaru.

_"Is it bad?"_ Kagome mewed wringing her hands and biting her lip with her new found tail curled nervously around her waist. She kept her eyes trained souly on the ground.

_"Kagome..."_ Kagaru trailed off scanning her face with wide eyes.

_"You... you look..."_ Akari looked at her with wide eyes.

_"You look... absolutely amazing."_ Kagaru whispered in awe.

_"Really?"_ Kagome mewed softly looking up from the ground to their astonished faces.

_"Absolutely."_ Akari purred finally breaking from her trance-like state.

Kagome smiled faintly and walked over to the still puddle she had planned to look in earlier.

Closing her eyes She turned her head down to face the puddle, then took a slow deep breath and opened her eyes. Immediately her eyes got wide and she gasped. Kagome could barely recognize herself.

The person who looked back at her was beautiful. She had long, silky, raven black hair with dark blue streaks that came down to her waist in very slight waves. She had long luscious eye lashes that framed her beautiful midnight blue eyes. Her skin was sun kissed and her complexion was perfect. Her two triangular cat ears sat atop her head and were the same black as her hair with dark blue tips. She had pearly white fangs and teeth and a long, sleek, silky black tail with a dark blue tip.

Kagome placed one of her clawed hands over her mouth in a soundless gasp.

_"I...how is this possible?"_ Kagome mewed in a soft whisper as she touched her face and then looked at herself.

_"It seems... it seems as if you've been a half-demon your whole life... You just... had your demon sealed away... The invoking of your spiritual powers must have stirred it... then when we created the bond... it was awakened and released it's self."_ Akari said slowly sometimes pausing to think it over before she continued then she nodded her head as she confirmed what she believed aloud.

"What does the bond do anyway?" Kagome asked finally talking normally again.

_"The Kinship Bond seals you with blood as our family. The Bond of Family, as the proper term for the bond is, allows your powers to blend with ours. We can no longer be harmed by your powers and you can no longer be harmed by ours. It also ties our life spans. Had you not been a half demon you would still have lived as long as a full demon and because your blood holds a powerful demons blood that allows you to have lived as long as a full demon."_ Akari meowed.

_"If you make swords from our fangs that should help you control our powers. You can draw upon us now as we can draw upon you. It's really kind of cool when you think about it."_ Kagaru purred.

Kagome smiled. "Well then I'll need a fang from each of you and Kagaru I'll need you to keep a hot steady blaze going for me so I can forge these swords."

_"Okay!"_ Kagaru agreed excitedly.

That night Kagome forged the two swords Kibasaiga and Tsumesigua twin blades that Kagome used for taming Akari's and Kagaru's powers. Over the next four days Kagome trained by the waterfall learning the basics of what she needed to know so she could handle her new twin blades she continued to train into the fourth day until she got some disturbing news from Akari.

~*~*~*~Middle of the Fourth Day~*~*~*~

_"Kagome!"_

Kagome heard Akari yowl from across the field but kept her eyes firmly fixed on her opponent who happened to be Kagaru.

_"Stop the practice fight!"_ Akari yelled tension obvious in her voice. _"I need you both to pay attention! Now!"_

Kagome and Kagaru bowed to each other with ears back and tails down and still signaling that the fight was over. Then they turned to see what had gotten Akari so upset.

"What is Akari?" Kagome asked sheathing Kibasaiga and walking over to her obviously distressed friend.

_"The West is in trouble!"_ Akari yowled. _"The Silver Inu's of the West are going to attack the North because they think that the North has kidnapped the South's Princess, Lady Ky and she has an arranged marriage with the Youngest Western Prince, Lord InuYasha!"_

Kagome's eyes teared up at InuYasha's name and her heart felt like it was being wrenched out of her chest and stomped on when she comprehended that she could never have been with him even if he did love her. She didn't understand why it hurt so much more now than it ever had before.

_Mate is gone,_ a voice whispered sadly in her head.

Akari looked at Kagome with soft eyes understanding that it hurt Kagome to talk about InuYasha.

_You will now relive our past. You will know what happened to us and why we are here, _The voice in her head purred sadly.

Kagome's eyes started to droop closed. She felt as if the world were swaying and twisting beneath her feet. She fell to her knee's holding her head as a barrage of images and memories hit her hard and fast.

_"Kagome!"_ Kagaru shouted worry and surprised etched in her tone.

_"Kagome! Kagome what's wrong!"_ Akari shouted.

_"To... many."_ Kagome whispered speaking in Neko once more.

_"To many what?" _Kagaru asked Kagome.

_"To many... To many... memories."_ Kagome mewed as she curled into a ball on the rocky shore of the river.

_"What is she talking about Akari?"_ Kagaru asked confusion vivid in her features.

_"She's only known her past from when she was bound as a human. She is now reliving her past from before then."_ Akari said.

Kagome whimpered as she began to get a headache from attempting to depict the images into something that made sense. Slowly she succumbed to the darkness that was sleep and let it soothe her.

~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~

Kagome opened her eyes and saw the strangest sight.

A young girl no older than five lay sleeping in the sun. She was a Neko Hanyou. Kagome could tell because of her triangular cat ears and long sleek cat tail that curled around her sleeping form.

The girl had long raven black hair with dark blue streaks that came down in slight waves.

She seemed familiar. The words that rang through her mind earlier echoed quietly through the air around her.

_You will now relive our past. You will know what happened to us and why we are here._

Kagome gasped and looked down at the familiar girl.

_This girl is me._ Kagome thought. _I'm actually going to watch as I relive my past._

The girl stirred. Then slowly woke. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned. She looked around surprised for a moment but then remembered that she was visiting the Western Lands.

This place was so strange to her. It had wide open flat fields of wheat and plains of golden grass most of the grass was taller than her waist. This was so different from her home.

Her ears drooped as she thought of her home. She wanted to go back the her home where tall Red Woods dominated the Lands of the South. Where she could see her people. Even though she was only five years old Kagome took the responsibilities of a princess very seriously and was loved very much by her people.

The young Kagome sighed. She stood finally, brushing off her light pink kimono and hakama's she walked towards a large castle and wiped away the tears that came to her eyes as she had to force herself into her human form. She remembered her father telling her to not show she was a hanyou to anyone until he said to.

Kagome loved her father but she hated to be in her human form. It dulled her senses and made her weak. If there was one thing she had learned is that a weak hanyou is a dead hanyou. After all they are just weak, pathetic, Half-breeds. Or at least that's what her mother used to tell her when Kagome's mother was alive.

Kagome felt her tail recede and her ears move and change into human ears on the side of her head. She could feel her claws and fangs retreat and all of her senses dulled. She sighed and walked up to her father who was waiting for her by the horses. She smiled up at him and he lead her into the village having one of his guards lead the horses to the castle stable.

Kagome's father lead her to a tall beautiful woman holding the hand of a young Inu Hanyou child that looked to be about Kagome's age. The woman waved to them and Kagome, being the shy child that she was, hid behind her fathers legs and held on to his tail with a light blush across her features.

Her father, Akenmaru, merely laughed and patted her head.

"I apologize but Kagome is very shy around new people." Akenmaru laughed. "Isn't that right Kagome?"

Kagome's blush deepened but she nodded none the less averting her eyes to the ground.

"Now come out and meet them." Akenmaru coaxed.

Kagome looked up and took a hesitant step forward them looked to her father and said something in Neko.

_"What if they do not like me father?"_ Kagome mewed wringing her hands in front of her.

_"Lady Izayoi has been wanting to meet you for some time. So please just say hello to Lady Izayoi and Lord InuYasha."_ Akenmaru purred.

Kagome smiled widely and then turned to Lady Izayoi and Lord InuYasha.

"It is a pleasure t meet you Lady Izayoi and Lord InuYasha. I'm Princess Kagome Higurashi of the Southern Ebony Neko's. Please feel free to callme Ky though." Kagome said curtsying to both in turn and then smiling to them.

"That was very good Kagome." Akenmaru said proudly. Kagome beamed.

"It's very nice to meet you Lady Kagome Higurashi." Izayoi giggled curtsying to her."Go ahead InuYasha. Introduce yourself."

InuYasha sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Pleased to meet you Lady Kagome. I'm Prince InuYasha Takahashi of the Silver Inu's." InuYasha greeted calmly.

The memory got fuzzy and she remembered the rest but didn't live it. She relived the experience of nine more years and then she blinked and when she opened her eyes she was in a field of wild flowers atop a set of rolling hills when she looked around she spotted herself a few yards away. She was fourteen years old and was picking flowers at the top of a hill.

The younger Kagome grinned as she looked at her bouquet of flowers and then plucked a blade of grass from the ground and wrapped it around the stems of her flowers and tied it off. She smiled at the flowers and took about three steps before.

"Eeep!" Kagome squeaked as she was tackled playfully by InuYasha. He turned so that he took the fall and Kagome was clutched safely to his chest as they rolled down a hill laughing and squealing with joy. They finally stopped at the base of the hill Kagome was on top of InuYasha.

Both of them were still laughing as they sat up Kagome sitting on top of InuYasha as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned into his chest. Finally they both calmed only to burst into another fit of laughter as they saw each other. They had flowers and grass clinging to them from their tumble. They had dirt all over themselves and both of their faces were flushed from laughing so much.

They started to pick the flowers and grass off of each other and brush off the dirt. InuYasha stood up and pulled Kagome to her feet. Purposefully pulling her close enough to him that he could bury his nose in her neck and inhale her scent. Kagome gave a contented sigh and rested her hands on his chest and her head on his shoulder just relaxing into him with a happy smile.

They started to walk back to the castle when the miasma hit them. It was sudden and strong.

The memory began to blur but the last thing Kagome saw was Naraku carrying her off to his castle. Kagome slowly lived through three years of torcher by Naraku's hands. Then she remembered her escape. She remembered how she had fallen through the well she remembered searching frantically for a way home and that the well wouldn't let her through. She remembered finding descendants of the Higurashi family who took her in and helped her to look. She remembered a long vicious battle that stole her memory from her and sealed her in her human form. Then she relived all of her life up to the moment she had succumbed to the darkness for sleep and instead found memories.

Kagome started to wake but it felt as though she had actually relived all of those memories so she was sore and tired. Just before Kagome was about to get up she heard a soft purring. It soothed her and made her sleepy. She let the purr sooth her and lull her into a deep restful sleep.

~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~

Okay so what do ya think? Sorry it took so long but I really have been busy lately


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

We left off here:

_Just before Kagome was about to get up she heard a soft purring. It soothed her and made her sleepy. She let the purr sooth her and lull her into a deep restful sleep._

Okay and Back:

~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~

Kagome woke. It was sunset. Suddenly Kagome felt much more mature than she was. She felt a tug and her heart and turned North West. The same general Direction of Kaede's village. She breathed in and could smell the scents of her neko friends and turned towards them.

"I need to go that way. Some thing's pulling me." Kagome said simply as she turned back to the North West.

_"What is it?"_ Akari asked.

"I don't know but it needs me." Kagome said shifting into her Cat form. In her cat form Kagome was larger than Akari in her demonic form. She was solid black and kept her midnight blue eyes. In her cat form her large cat ears became long and elf like and her fangs grew long and thick extending well out of her mouth.

Kagome roared loudly as she charged towards the tug. Quickly it became more urgent.

_My Kit!_ Her demon side yowled.

Akari and Kagaru were close behind Kagome as she ran.

_"What's going on?"_ Akari yowled over the air rushing past them when she sensed Kagomes fear and anger.

_"My Kit."_ Kagome wailed digging her claws into the ground and pushing her speed to it's limit.

They ran fast and hard for several minutes when they burst into a clearing.

There stood a panther demon over a small red headed fox kit.

Kagome snarled at the panther demon and bounded over to stand above the fox kit. As she got close she recognized it as Shippo.

"What do you want with this whelp?" hissed the panther demon.

"I have adopted this kit as my own. You will not harm him." Kagome snarled.

"You think you can stop me?" it sneered.

"Have you ever seen what a mother will do to protect their kit." Kagome responded in a low deadly voice.

The Panther Demon froze rethinking it's plan of action. It looked at her then Shippo and back to her and nodded. Then it turned and bounded out of the clearing without once looking back.

Kagome nodded firmly and changed back to her regular form. Then she turned and scooped Shippo into her arms.

"What happened? Why aren't you with the others?" Kagome asked nuzzling him.

"Ka-Kagome?" Shippo squeaked looking at her with wide eyes.

"Yes. It's me Shippo." Kagome purred.

Shippo clung to her and cried.

"Shhhh." Kagome soothed. As she held him to her and stroked his hair gently rocking him in her arms. Slowly he stopped crying and told her what had happened. Starting at how he had left the group to find her and ending at how he had ended up fighting the panther demon.

"I'm gonna kill him." Kagome snarled holding Shippo close. Kagome sniffed breathing in two scents at the same time as Shippo squeaked in fear and buried his face in her shoulder.

Kagome purred soothingly as she felt the swirl of Akari and Kagaru's aura's as they turned back into their smaller regular forms. They leaped onto her shoulders and nuzzled Shippo purring softly.

_"Is this your kit?"_ Kagaru asked.

"This is my kit." Kagome purred. "As long as he doesn't mind." Kagome added looking at a stunned Shippo.

"You r-really want to be my m-momma?" Shippo asked his eyes sparking with hope.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yes I do." She purred.

"Thank you Ka-" he paused and smiled. "Thank you Momma." Shippo said and slowly fell into an exhasted sleep.

For five days they trained Shippo and got him used to their daily scedual and then they set off.

~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~

For the next six months Kagome, Akari, Kagaru, and Shippo traveled the West saving villages from Harm whether it was by Demon or Human hand. They fought hard and long and all learned of the Neko/Miko/Hanyou who helped them time and time again. Eventually most of the villagers came to love and respect them and the enemy's to fear and respect them.

By the end they all knew each other better than they knew themselves.

Unfortunately no one could get Kagome to talk about what she had remembered. They still couldn't get her to talk when she would wake up screaming or crying from nightmares that had only started to plague her after she got back her memory.

None the less they went with out the information until one day Kagome was finally able to sort it out.

~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~

_I don't want to see him again but if I go back to my old life then I will. _ Kagome thought sadly.

_**We have to go back. He is our chosen! We need him! And we need our land! As our land needs us! It is our duty as a princess! Don't make me force my way out to do this myself! **_Her demon tried to persuade her.

_You weren't the one he hurt were you. _Kagome countered.

_**No but you need to at least stop this war! The Western Lands are fighting for you! You must tell them that The Northern Lands never took you! **_Her demon snarled.

_Fine._ Kagome finally agreed.

_**Also you must tell your pack of our past. It is only fair.**_ Her demon said.

_Must I?_ Kagome mentally whined.

_**You **__**must.**_ Her demon confirmed.

_Fine._ Kagome sighed.

Kagome opened her eyes to see her pack, Akari Kagaru and Shippo, staring at her expectantly.

She sighed and sat up straight and turned to her expectant friends.

"Okay... This is what I remember..." Kagome continued to describe her life to them. Telling them of how she had once been with InuYasha and then Narakus three years of torcher. They all listened in a shocked silence as she told them she was Princess Ky but how she couldn't bring herself to go back to her old life and risk seeing InuYasha but had decided in the end that there was no way around it. If InuYasha was her chosen the the fates would have their way one way or another and that she would rather deal with him sooner rather than later. Then she explained her plan to go to Sesshomoru and tell him to stop the war and then she would go home to her kingdom and handle everything as it came.

Akari and Kagaru used their mental link to talk to Kagome while Shippo sat in her lap and thought these things over.

(_Kagome, __**Akari, **_**Kagaru**)

_**Which way should we take to the Western Castle?**_

**Are we going fast or regular pace?**

_**How are we going to convince Sesshomoru you're the princess?**_

**Are we going to try to fix things up with you and your old friends?**

_**W-**_

_CAN YOU GIVE ME A MOMENT TO ANSWER! _Kagome glared at them both.

_**Sorry.**_

**Didn't mean to keep talking it's just alot to take in at once.**

_It's fine. Now first. We're taking the fastest way possible but at a regular pace. There are several ways to convince Sesshomoru that I'm Princess Ky but I'm just going with the easiest way. By using our secret names. _Kagome grinned. _And I will try if we run into them but I don't have time to search for them I'm almost fifty years behind on my Princess duties. I should have gotten married and had children by now b-_

_**With InuYasha.**_

Kagome blushed furiously._ Yes but... As I was saying I'm not going to rush into any relationships at all._

Shippo smiled up at Kagome.

"What is it Shippo?" Kagome asked with a sweet smile.

"None of that changes anything momma." Shippo said.

Kagome grinned. "Well then lets go."

~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~

It was a months travel to the capitol of The Western Lands and then another six days through the city and to his castle only to find that he wasn't there.

She was glad she had told Akari and Kagaru to keep in touch mentally and stay out and protect the towns and villages near by.

It took nine weeks for him to return to his home and though Kagome had been made comfortable in the castle she was really glad that the wait was over and she could finally put a stop to this war.

~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~

Kagome knocked at Sesshomoru's office door.

"Who is it?" he asked in his usual monotone.

Kagome waited...one...two...three...four...five.

"Kya?" He asked just loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes Fluffy?" Kagome responded with a smile.

Sesshomoru opened the door and looked at her.

"So you have finally been released?" He asked.

"Yup." Kagome said.

"Wheres my brother?" Sesshomoru asked.

"I don't know. But I need to talk to you..." Kagome proceeded to tell him that he needed to stop the war because she had never been harmed or threatened by the north and that she was going to return to her Kingdom in the east so that she could be home for a small while and comfert her people but then she needed to finish finding the jewel shards.

"And what of my brother?" Sesshomoru asked after they settled on a way to approach the north.

Kagome's eyes flash with an intense pain and she looked away.

"What did he do?" Sesshomoru demanded.

"It's nothing that I want to speak of." Kagome breathed the words and walked out of his office and out to the gardens.

_Kagome?_ Kagaru's voice sounded in her mind.

_Yes Kagaru what is it?_ Kagome asked.

_Sango is coming to the castle to talk to you._ Kagaru said.

Kagome was shocked into silence.

~*~*~*~One Week Later~*~*~*~

Kagome stood just outside the castle gates waiting for Sango to appear. She looked up and smiled.

~*~*~*~xxXxXxXxx~*~*~*~

**Okay next Chapter is what happened to InuYasha Sango and Miroku so just be ready for the switch Kay.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**OKAY! IF YOU SKIPPED OVER THE LAST CHAPTER BECAUSE IT USED TO BE AN AUTHORS NOTE THEN GO BACK BECAUSE IT'S NOT ANYMORE!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**_

_**~*~*~*~xxXxXxXxx~*~*~*~**_

InuYasha was searching frantically for shippo but with no sign of his scent, or him for that matter, InuYasha had nothing to go on. He had no way to track Shippo. There for no way to find him. How ever InuYasha was sure that if he didn't bring Shippo back that Sango would complete her promise to skin him alive and he knew if Kagome found out he lost her pup then she would help Sango to kill him after he had been skinned.

He was torn in two. Everything in him screamed to go after her, but everything in him was scared of rejection. On one hand he needed to see her, hold her, breathe her wonderful scent. He needed to know she was real and that she was his. He needed her and no one else. On the other hand he needed her to need him as well. Just thinking of her rejecting him made his fragile humans heart break at the loss of his love and it was worse for his demon. If she rejected him... he didn't know how far his demon would go, and, the thought that she might made his demon scream for the loss of his mate and chosen.

Yes InuYasha knew Kagome was his chosen. Some people called it soul mate but the proper term was his chosen. She was made for him and he was for her. He only had one doubt in that she was the one for him. A half demon can only have another half demon for their chosen.

He didn't understand how it worked but Kagome had shown all of the signs of being his chosen. Her scent calmed and soothed him when he was angry or upset, not always like his chosens should but it was good enough for him. Her presence soothed his demon. He had an overwhelming urge to hold and protect her from the world. He couldn't ever stay mad at her. She was the only one able to break through the barrier around his heart and she had done so in ways Kikyo had never even thought of attempting. Most of all she accepted him for who he was. Demon, Human, Filthy half-breed or other wise.

Only one person had shown more potential and that was his engaged Princess Ky. But for some reason he didn't feel bad for going after Kagome instead he felt it was the right thing to do.

He made up his mind. He would face her but only once he had her pup safe. Then he would find her. He would apologize and tell her everything, but for now he had to find their pup. If she was to be his chosen then all of her pups, even adopted ones, were his to share,care for, raise, and love.

~*~*~*~ xXx~*~*~*~

InuYasha gave up the search five day's later when he had found no trace of Shippo. When he returned empty handed he got an earful from a crying Sango and they had been forced to move on the next day. InuYasha slowly receded into his shell over the next month.

For the next the next nine months he never talked to anyone and you were lucky to get him to look at you. He was twice a feirce when it came to protecting his didn't fight as well when it came down to it. He was completely reckless but beat his opponents none the less.

They always spent the new moon away from any towns or villages because on the new moon InuYasha's poor human heart took out it's pain in any way it could. He would howl and wail and punch or kick things until he started to bleed. Every New Moon was worse than the last. The howls and wails became sadder and more heart broken than ever before. He would punch and kick things so hard for so long that he began to get superior strength even when he was human. Surprisingly he never cried or gave up hope.

He became less and less aware of his surroundings. Then he gave a surprising turn around one day. He began to talk again though he was cold and gave off no emotions for the next two months he stayed this way. Then on the first day of the third month he received a message from his brother telling him he was to come to the castle and help to fight the war for his land. He agreed to do so and told the messenger to tell Sesshomoru that he would be there as soon as he could. The messenger saluted him and took off on his demon horse.

Sango and Miroku were clueless as to how there could possibly be a war going on after all everything they had passed through had been peaceful and relaxed.

~*~*~*~ Three Weeks Later~*~*~*~

As they passed through a town already on the way even though it was only just past dawn they saw the strangest sight. The village elder was smiling and speaking kindly to two neko manta's.

One was black and had silver swirls running through its fur that reminded her of water and wind at the same time. The other Neko was a creamy off-white color with wavy black lines through its fur that reminded her of fire licking its way along a tree trunk and the pebbly ground in the midst of a canyon.

The strangest part was that she could feel spiritual power coming off of them it was feint but there.

She jogged up to the village elder and smiled.

"Umm... sir?" She asked when he paused his conversation to look at her.

"Yes what can I do for you?" he asked kindly.

"Well I was wondering. How is it you came to speak Neko?" Sango asked.

"Well you see..." He told her of the beautiful and powerful Neko/Miko/Hanyou who had kept the war from touching them. He talked of her kitsune kit who she adopted as her own and told Sango that the two neko's here were Akari and Kagaru her Manta companions. He spoke of how she taught him to speak neko so that he could talk to her manta's and understand them in their turn.

"What was her name?" Sango asked.

"She went by the name of Kagome, but we call her Priestess Ky of the Dawn. For she showed up at the dawn of the war and battled to keep all of the west safe from harm even though she hailed from our sister Kingdom in the South." He sighed happily. "You can talk to them if you would like."

Sango nodded wordlessly. She was in shock from hearing Kagome's name.

"Your mistress..." Sango started as she turned to the neko's.

_"Yes?"_ Akari mewed.

"Is her name Kagome Higurashi?" Sango breathed.

They both nodded.

Sango went wide eyed and feinted. Miroku caught her just in time to keep her from hitting the ground.

He glared at the Neko's.

"What have you done to Sango." Miroku growled.

Their eyes went wide at the girls name.

"InuYasha!" Miroku called.

The neko's eyes went even wider.

"What do you want Miroku?" InuYasha asked in a monotone.

The neko's eyes were practically bulging out of their skulls.

Sango got up suddenly.

"Their Kagome's companions!" She squeaked standing up with a concerned Kirara on her shoulder nuzzling her cheek.

InuYasha bent his head and went silent.

_"You're the group Lady Kagome traveled with!" _Kagaru mewed shocked.

Sango nodded.

_"Her sister Sango the slayer, her brother Miroku the pervert, and the Hanyou who destroyed her heart." _Akari asked.

Sango nodded at the first two but glared at them after the third. "I wouldn't say destroyed." Sango corrected.

_"His name was forbidden up until very recently and he is still a sensitive subject. I think destroyed is putting it very lightly. He's supposed to be her chosen." _Akari reprimanded.

Sango's eyes were wide.

"She's his... He's her... Their... _Chosen_." She stuttered and squeaked the last word in neko.

Akari and Kagaru nodded.

Sango put a hand to her head. She felt as though her whole world was spinning.

"Where is she now?" Sango asked.

_"At the Western castle." _Akari said.

"Wait how did she... you know..." Sango trailed off not knowing if she should say any more.

_"She must tell you that of her own accord. It is her tale to tell not ours."_ Akari mewed.

Sango nodded and got a determined look on her face.

"Please tell her that Sango needs to talk to her and will be going ahead of the others." Sango said.

They nodded and took off. They were not how ever going to the castle they had told her telepathically. But the group didn't know that.

"You're not going to her first Sango." InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha you know as well as I do that she's not going to want to talk to you. So let me go talk to her." Sango begged.

InuYasha growled and clenched his fist but managed a jerky nod. With that Sango was off on Kirara's back flying through the air twords the castle.

~*~*~*~One Week Later~*~*~*~

Sango and Kirara flew for a week and as they approached the castle they saw some one standing just outside the castle gates. She landed several yards from the guard and nodded to them as Kirara shifted back into her smaller form and hopped up on her shoulder.

Sango gasped as she saw the woman who stood outside the gate. She was absolutely beautiful. She had long, silky, raven black hair with dark blue streaks that came down to her waist in very slight waves. She had long luscious eye lashes that framed her beautiful midnight blue eyes. Her skin was sun kissed and her complexion was perfect. Her two triangular cat ears sat atop her head and were the same black as her hair with dark blue tips. She had pearly white fangs and teeth and a long, sleek, silky black tail with a dark blue tip that was currently flicking nervously.

The girl walked up to her.

"Hey Sango." she whispered nervously.

"K-Kagome?" Sango asked stunned.

Kagome bit her lip and nodded.

Sango was immediately snapped from her daze and she stepped forward and wrapped Kagome in a huge bear hug the she happily returned.

"I missed you all so much." Kagome said.

"We all missed you too. But uhh... Shippo uhm..." Sango looked away.

Kagome giggled darkly.

"Don't worry he told me everything. InuYasha's dead meat." Kagome hissed menacingly.

Sango giggled but didn't miss the sharp pain that flashed through Kagome's eyes when she said InuYasha's name.

"Okay we'll plan his demise later." Kagome smiled at Sango for that, she was always there for her. "Fist we need to catch up. So you first Miss Lady Ky of the Dawn. What have you been up to?" Sango laughed at Kagome's blush at the mention of the name the villagers had given her.

"I told them to call me Kagome." Kagome mumbled which just made Sango laugh harder witch in turn made Kagome blush a deeper shade of red.

"Okay, Okay enough of that for now Just tell me already." Sango laughed.

Kagome smiled and lead Sango into the gardens and under her favorite Sakura Tree where they sat on a Marble bench and Kagome started and finished her tale in great detail.

"Wow... That's a lot." Sango muttered. Then she grinned. "But anyway on to our tale..." Sango went on to explain everything that had happened in detail and all of InuYasha's actions in excruciating detail. "I really think he's sorry and I know he messed you up and all but you have to see him on the new moon. Once he becomes human...He's killing himself inside Kagome... every new moon all he does is howl and whine and beat on things until he's a bloody pulp. He sounds so heart broken it's made me cry on more than one occasion. He's barely living off the hope that you might forgive him one day."

"I don't know if I can do it again Sango." Kagome said with a sad sigh.

"Tonight's the new moon. Just come with me. He's going to have to get out of the city. Just come on and I'll show you. You don't have to decide at that moment. Just see what he's doing to himself over all of this and then think about it. Okay?" Sango pursuaded.

"...Okay Sango." Kagome sighed.

So they left silently following InuYasha as he raced out of the city and as far into the barren lands that were the plains of the west as he could before the sun set. He finally settled in a large patch of jagged boulders just before the sun sank below the horizon. As soon as he opened his eyes after the transformation he let out a heart wrenching howl that poured tears into Kagome's eyes. Kagome could smell the sadness and pain and regret that laced thickly through his scent.

She forced herself to watch as he pumbled the rocks around him staining them with his blood as he cursed himself over and over for hurting her and driving her away. In the peak of the night when InuYasha could feel his humanity the most he fell to his knees howling his pain to the world and Kagome smelled his tears as he finally let them fall down his cheeks mixing with his blood in the dirt.

When he finally had exhausted himself and he fell to the ground Kagome silently snuck up to him and let a few of her own tears fall as she wiped the tear stains from his cheeks. She listened to his ragged breathing and still thumping heart beat as they both slowly eased and evened out. Kagome lightly rested her hands on his chest and healed his wounds with her spiritual powers and then leaned over and placed a light kiss on his fore head.

She ran back to the castle with Sango following behind her on Kirara. They arrived in the morning and Kagome took Sango to her room and she mulled things over as Sango slept in the guest room across from hers

~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~

That's all for now hope you like it!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so I'm here writing at mid night because of some sudden spasmatic inspiration you guys better love me a whole lot and give me some reviews. The clothing may not be perfectly accurate to the time period but I'm doing my best. Last but not least I do not own InuYasha.

~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~

Kagome didn't leave her room when it had been announced that there were two guests coming into the palace the day after and shut herself in especially tight when she heard one was of royal heritage and the other of spiritual heritage. She had never thought of the fact that she was at the Western Castle and technically on InuYasha's land which would mean he was not counted as a guest. She was also never told that the guests were married.

Instead of going out like her conscious was nagging her to she sat on her bed and thought through everything she had learned yesterday. She had heard so much from Sango and knew that Sango would never lie to her. No matter what she heard or saw it was still hard to believe that InuYasha, who had driven her away in the first place, wanted her back.

Although with what she had seen last night during InuYasha's transformation no one was playing a joke on her. InuYasha really wanted her back. He wanted her, Kagome Higurashi, back.

Kagome's eyes widened for a fraction of a second and then she bit her lip. How would he react when he found out she was Princess Ky? Sure they had been together in the past but he had obviously forgotten about her when he was with Kikyou and now he wanted to be together with Kagome. (no matter how impossible it seemed to her) So he had definitely moved on. But would he still be happy to see her.

Kagome sighed unable to figure it out and to afraid of losing him to ask. Deciding to mull it over later that night Kagome got up and walked to her closet which had been stocked with beautiful kimonos and gowns for her to wear and chose a Cherry Blossom Cheongsam.

It was a gorgeous crimson silk gown with creamy colored cherry blossom tree branches embroidered on it that went down to her ankles and had slits up the sides that went to mid thigh so she wore a pair of black silk pants underneath. She left her hair to fall freely at her waist and tied on a black silk choker that had a pendant with her family crest on it, a silver five point star with a navy blue paw print in the middle.

She smiled and gently brushed her fingers over the pendant. Kagome walked into the hallway and smiled kindly to the servants who waved and greeted her. Kagome walked out into the garden and smile flirted with her lips as she took in all of the scents that were being blown around on the light friendly breeze. She walked carelessly around a corner only to run into a hard chest and fall back only to be caught before she could hit the ground.

"Sorry I wasn't..." Kagome trailed off when she saw the man who she had run into.

He was tall and had long black hair with dark blue stripes through it and the pointed ears of a full demon all topped off with a long black tail that almost touched the ground behind him. He had a square jaw and strong features. Across his cheek bones were three thin blue stripes like whiskers. He was well built with broad shoulders and thick chest that would make his voice a deep rich baritone. But what caught her eye was the fierce yet gentle shade of royal purple that was his eyes.

"You weren't what?" He chuckled in the deep baritone that she missed so much. He stood as tall and dignified as ever.

_"Lord Akenmaru?"_ she mewed the question and his eyes were on her in an instant.

_"Yes?"_ his rich meow was her answer. Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked up at him.

_"Dad... it's me Ky."_ Kagome mewed softly. His eyes widened and then softened as he took in her appearance.

"My dear Kagome is it really you?" He asked with unshed tears in his eyes.

Kagome nodded unable to speak.

Akenmaru threw his arms around her encasing her in his arms and hiding her from the dangers of the world just like when she had been only five years old.

"Oh dad... I've missed you so much. You have to hear what happened to me and tell me what's happened to our kingdom and you... Oh there's so much to say. I don't know where to start." Kagome stumbled to find the words to explain to her father what had happened to her in the past almost fifty five years. Instead he soothed her rambling with a calming purr.

_"Later dear aijou. Later."_ He purred in neko rocking her slowly back and forth and nuzzling her hair.

"Akenmaru!" A woman's voice gasped.

She was beautiful in a way that was all her own. Like an exotic gem that had been revealed to few in the world. Her hair was short only shoulder length with a curve to it. It was a black-brown color with shimmering streaks of orange like the tigers-eye gem. Her eyes were perfect emeralds. Her skin was as pale as the brightest pearl. She had a heart-shaped face and kind aura about her. Everything about her screamed of feminine beauty.

He pulled his head from Kagome's hair and smiled warmly at the woman.

"Reiko I want you to meet Kagome, my daughter." He said with a grin.

"Oh..." she said looking back at Kagome. Who smiled until Reiko's eyes widened when she saw Kagome's ears. Kagome's smile fell and she bowed her head her ears plastering themselves to her skull.

Flashbacks of her mother's horrible words and evil glares made Kagome want to turn invisible and she felt tears prick her eyes.

"I'll be going now." Kagome murmured with tears in her eyes and then bolted without giving them a chance to explain.

Reiko frowned.

"Why did she run?" Reiko asked honestly having no idea what was wrong.

"Kagome has always been a little more sensitive about her ears because it marks the fact that she a half-demon." Akenmaru said sadly looking off in the direction Kagome had fled.

"Well what's wrong with being a half-demon I mean that's what our child will be, won't it?" She asked looking up at him and placing a protective hand over her slightly swollen abdomen.

"Yes and while there's nothing wrong with being a half-demon to me or you or anyone in my kingdom..." He trailed off getting a distant look in his eyes.

"What is it?" She murmured resting her head on his shoulder.

"Her mother used to scold her for being a half-demon. I never knew. Only long after her mother died when she had almost turned fourteen did I hear of it. Being with the young prince InuYasha healed her so much and then she was kidnapped by Naraku. That sick bastard I don't know what happened to her but I know it was something awful." Akenmaru finished.

"Oh dear..." Reiko said softly. "I'll go talk to her."

Akenmaru smiled and nodded. "Thank you Dear." he said lovingly and gave her a quick kiss before she wandered off.

~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~

"Kagome?" a kind voice interrupted Kagome's memories of her mother's open distain for her. She sniffed the air and a ghost of a smile crossed her lips.

"Yeah Sango?" Kagome asked without looking at her.

"What's wrong? You look so... dejected." Sango questioned as she sat down next to Kagome in the beautiful Sakura tree Garden.

A sad smile crossed her lips and she looked down at her lap her eyes mindlessly following the pattern of the cherry blossoms on her dress it was strange how they paled in comparison to the tree in front of her, and yet that tree would lose all of its flowers and leaves before the year was done.

"I almost forgot what people think of half demons and what it's like to have no one on your side. It was almost nice for a little while." Kagome's voice had a sad echo like she was referring to a long forgotten memory.

"Well you know you always have me on your side." Sango said with a soft smile.

"Yeah thanks Sango." Kagome said with a hint of a real smile.

"Uhmmm... Kagome?" a voice called softly from behind them. Kagome's ears fell flat to her head when she heard Reiko's voice. Sango turned and looked at the woman behind her.

"Umm… who is this Kagome?" Sango asked.

"This is my step-mother." Kagome said.

"Please call me Reiko." Reiko said with a kind smile. "Kagome may I have a word with you?"

Kagome tensed but nodded. "I'll be back in a minute Sango." Kagome said.

Sango just nodded still somewhat confused by the tense aura. Kagome sighed and followed Reiko around the corner and into the garden of lilies.

Refusing to look back at Reiko Kagome let her eyes wander the beautiful mixture of lilies she had never seen this place so full. Of course when she had been here it had been an open grass field so it was no surprise that she was so awed by the beauty of the glorious mixture of lilies. There seemed to be a deliberate lay out or pattern to then though she couldn't tell if that was true from this point of view.

"Look Kagome I never meant to offend you it's just that Akenmaru never mentioned his late wife so I was a little surprised that you weren't of full demon heritage." Reiko said nervously.

"You know your baby will be a half demon don't you?" Kagome said without looking at her.

"I suppose you could smell it can't you." Reiko said. Kagome simply shook her head. Reiko was taken by surprise at this. "Wait wait wait! I'm not getting that big yet am I!" She asked.

"No. You look beautiful Reiko. I can see why my father loves you." Kagome said with a small half smile.

"Well then how could you tell?" Reiko asked.

"Where as most people place their hands on their hips or waist you hold your hand over your belly just above your hips where the baby would sit. There for you are either pregnant or you want to be." Kagome explained.

"Wow. I would have never thought to look for that. How did you know to look for that?" Reiko asked in an awed tone.

Kagome smiled maybe Reiko wasn't against her or half demons for that matter.

~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~

Akenmaru smiled when his wife and daughter walked into his view laughing and smiling. Then he frowned as a third person came into view laughing with them both. He didn't like strangers hanging around his family.

"_Kagome!"_ Akenmaru hissed sharply.

Kagome's head snapped up and she gave him a quizzical look._ "What's gotten you so irritated father?"_

"_Who is this?"_ Akenmaru hissed glaring at the demon slayer that was mixing so comfortably with his family.

Sango caught the glare and instinctively reached for her katana while Akenmaru growled his eyes narrowing.

"That will not be necessary." Kagome hissed at both of them. "Dad this is my friend Sango. Sango the over protective jerk here is my father, Lord Akenmaru."

Akenmaru looked utterly shocked and Reiko laughed at the look. Sango shared the same look with Kagome.

"You never told me your father was _The _Lord Akenmaru!"

"I am not over protective!"

They said at the same time.

"First of all yes dad you are way over protective." Reiko nodded. "And second Sango I told you that my dad was Lord Akenmaru." Kagome said.

"Humpf!" Akenmaru grumbled crossing his arms over his chest and muttering under his breath.

"Kagome if you're his daughter-"

"She is my daughter!" Akenmaru snapped at Sango.

"That makes you a princess!" Sango finished with a small bow towards Akenmaru.

Kagome looked at her like she was completely stupid then shrugged and said simply" Yeah and your point is?"

"You have a kingdom to get to Kagome! You need to go to your people! You must have so many things to do, and places to go oh wow Kagome! All this time-"Sango rambled until Kagome cut her off.

"Calm down Sango! I've been a princess my whole life. I know I need to get to my kingdom and my people; but I also know that my dad has it handled until I can get myself together enough that I can actually help them." Kagomes voice was sad and her eyes dulled slightly.

"What have you done to make my daughter so upset?"Akenmaru snarled at Sango.

"Will you just stop it!" Kagome yelled. "This has nothing to do with Sango! In fact if it wasn't for her and Miroku I would never have gotten through all this so just stop it already!"

Akenmaru was utterly shocked, Kagome had furious tears running down her cheeks, and Sango was by her side attempting to console her.

"Hey we'll get you through this Kagome. I promise. Come on let's just get you back to your room and then we can go spar once you've calmed down." Sango said softly. Kagome nodded and allowed Sango to lead her back to her room where she could calm down.

~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~

Woot now you've met the parents and Sango is helping Kagome. R&R please.


	9. Chapter 9

I want to thank you all for staying with me through all the revisions and new chapters and even the times when my computer broke down or I had no internet. No, this isn't the end of the story, but I just wanted to say thanks and let you know that I look forward to all of your comments. No I do not own InuYasha.

~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~

Kagome woke to the morning sun shining on her face. With a yawn she sat up and stretched her arms over her head. Finally she stood up and arched her back in a luxurious stretch. She smiled it was the beginning of spring all the birds and other creatures of the forest were out and about plants were growing, all around her new life was making its way into the world and she loved it.

Kagome walked over to her closet and looked through it finally deciding to put on her regular outfit. She slipped easily into the dark familiar earthy green and brown tones of her dragon scale armor. Last night she had promised to meet Sango in the castles sparing grounds so that she could assess how good Kagome had become. So she walked calmly down the hall ignoring the eyes that followed her as she went.

She arrived in the sparing hall and it was strangely empty, in fact there was no one there beside herself. Shrugging she got to work with stretches and a hard series of workouts that worked all of the muscles in her body.

_We're back Kagome. Where are you?_ Akari's voice sounded in her head.

_I'm in the sparing room._ Came Kagomes calm reply.

Kagome sat on the ground and meditated going so far as to allow her barrier to enclose around the castle. As it spread a sense of peace and serenity spread through the castle calming and protecting all of its inhabitants. Though molding her barrier to fit the castle was an awkward shape for her to form she found it good practice and wondered how it might aid her in the future if she kept at it. Then she took the next step and concentrated on separating her demonic abilities from her spiritual and the ones she inherited from the ones she had received from Akari and Kagaru. When she began to feel the strain on her concentration she forced her focus and slowly pulled the barrier in allowing her abilities to swirl back together in a harmonious mixture. She stood slightly stiff and barely breaking a sweat. After all after a year of meditation it was hard work but her body became accustomed to it and adapted. She stretched her arms far over her head and felt the muscles in her back stretch and relax. Looking around and allowing her senses to roam the close area she found that Akari and Kagaru were sitting nearby watching her cheerfully. She allowed herself a real smile.

"Welcome back you two. I missed having you by my side." Kagome said cheerfully. There were exited mews from Akari and Kagaru as they launched themselves at Kagome.

"Glad to see that we're missing out on such a party huh Kirara." Came Sango's voice there was an agreeing mew and Kagome turned around.

Smiling Kagome introduced Sango and Kirara to Akari and Kagaru. "Sango Kirara this is Akari and Kagaru they're my companions they have been for quite a while now. Akari, Kagaru this is Sango and Kirara they were part of the group I used to travel with." Kagome started out with confidence but her voice wavered when she brought up the subject of her old group. They all knew why. The thought of the old group meant the thought of InuYasha and they all knew that he was going to be a sensitive subject until the air between them was cleared.

There was a short silence before Sango clapped her hands together and said "Alright Kagome let's see what you've got." Kagome smiled at Sango grateful for the distraction though she knew she would have to face him sometime soon.

"You asked for it Sango. Shall we bring our friends in or is it just one on one?" Kagome asked with a grin.

"If I bring Kirara in then there's no way that you can win but if you insist then let's bring them in." Sango was bragging only to get Kagome's spirit up.

"If you say so Sango but I would watch my back. No abilities for this round you guys just fighting force, speed, and intelligence." Kagome said addressing her nekos mostly. They nodded and jumped in beside her. Kirara transformed in a blaze of fire. Akari and Kagaru took the que transforming in that amazing way they did; summoning the swirling misty breeze and the molten stone wall. Sango gawked at them amazed at the beautiful way they had transformed but shook her head and to a ready stance. Kagome took a deep breath finding her center and allowing the minds of her and her neko companions to mold into one so that they wouldn't have to speak they would instinctually know what each other was going to do. She drew Akinasigua it purred delighted to be used and Kagome fell easily into a ready position.

Sango watched as Kagome seemed to fall naturally into a perfectly balanced position. She and her two nekos had their eyes closed like they were readying themselves and when their eyes opened all at the same time she was shocked. Kagome smirked at Sango who replied with a grin. Sango and Kagome began to circle and calculate where each other's balance was, looking for any weakness or strong point. Neither detected much more than they already knew but it had been worth a shot.

Akari launched into the air and charged Kirara playfully. Kirara saw and jumped into the air to play along they fought hard but not to hurt only to tag the other neither side ever doing more than skimming their claws over the others fur or giving a hard push. They tumbled in mid air and Kirara never noticed Kagaru's disappearance until she was tackled from behind and sent into a forward spin. Kagaru jumped off and roared playfully a spark of mischief in her eyes.

Kagome ran forward taking the first attack and threw and overhand cut. Sango managed to block the cut and smirked. "You'll have to do better than that Kagome." She challenged.

Kagome grinned and nodded they began to exchange blows neither gaining any leverage over the other. Side cuts, thrusts, overhands, backhands, overhand backhands were all thrown and still neither gained leverage. Five minutes in Akari and Kagaru jumped into Kagomes fight they danced around the blades bouncing off and using small attacks until finally Sango sank to one knee in a sign of defeat. Kagome panted and held out a hand to her Sango smiled and took it letting Kagome pull her to her feet.

"How did you learn to do all that?" Sango asked amazed at what she had seen.

Kagome smiled. "Takes a two months of practice in the Imperial Taijiya Village and then you have to keep practicing every time you get the chance or the skill will die down."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you told me about them the first day." Sango said with a comprehending smile.

"Come on there's a spring in the castle where we can clean up." Kagome said leading Sango towards the bathing area their neko companions following close behind.

~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~

Kagome smiled and walked to the garden of lilies. She couldn't help but admire them after all lilies had always been her favorite flower. Especially morning and tiger lilies and this garden was full of them. She found a small path and followed it through the field allowing her mind to wander and her guard to fall. She let the tears fall as the memories she had with him swirled around her mind. She let the pain tear at her and the sadness to sting, but then she wondered when she had gotten so upset. She pondered the thought as she leaned up against a willow tree and looked out at the flowers. Again she thought she might be able to see a pattern in them but she couldn't really tell so she let it be.

"He was devastated when you left you know." Came a wise voice from behind her.

"Sango said that too, Shippo said that he looked awful when he came in the hut, and I saw him the other night on the new moon. I just don't think I can do it again. I want to but he's just going to go back to Kikyou…he always does…I'm just not enough to make him happy Miroku. That's a fact that I knew I was going to have to face one day I just never wanted to do it." Kagome admitted sadly. Miroku placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He's already told Kikyou that she can go back to hell without him, she has decided to stay and help to finish off Naraku but she said she'll leave him alone. Where is Shippo anyway?" Miroku said.

"I was with Shippo earlier but he stays with the other children like Rin and they play for most of the day." Kagome said though she sounded distracted. She was thinking, wondering, hoping that maybe just maybe InuYasha may have actually turned Kikyou away.

"Please Kagome for our sakes just give him a chance to apologize. I don't think he will make it without you forgiving him. I'm not saying let him back in but just talk to him." Miroku said sadly. By now Kagome's tears had dried and she wiped her eyes but said nothing. Miroku waited for some kind of answer and Kagome seeing he would not falter until she gave one nodded.

"Good. Now I hear that there's a beautiful princess around here do you know where she is?" Miroku asked having taken no notice of Kagome's different appearance.

Kagome giggled. "Who princess Ky? Why yes I believe she's right under your nose." Kagome said finally turning around to face him.

His jaw dropped as he scanned her new features. "Wow… I had no idea that you were part Neko Lady Kagome."

"Yeah you can get the full story from Sango I just need some time to think about this whole thing okay?" Kagome asked.

"Okay Kagome just know that Sango and I will stand by your choice. None of us will judge you for turning him away or taking him back." Miroku responded.

"Thank you Miroku." She said softly. He nodded and left.

Kagome watched him leave and then turned to follow the path further. She thought long and hard about taking InuYasha back and then after several hours of sitting in the field of lilies she decided to just let her heart choose for her. It would be easier that way and even if she got hurt again because she chose to be with him then at least she would have tried to fix it, tried to be with him the way she had always dreamed and almost achieved once so very long ago.

Kagome smiled happy with her decision and content to let her heart lead her where ever it might choose. So she allowed her feet to carry her where ever they might and found she was following the familiar path through the lilies. She kept going curious as to where it lead and ended up walking up a hill. It took her several minutes of strolling before she reached the top of the hill and walked through a curtain of willow tree branches. She looked around in awe a small smile on her lips.

She kept eyes to the sky looking at the small dapples of sunshine that shone through the leaves of the willow tree and watching them shift and glimmer in the breeze. She was so encased in the beauty of it all that she paid no mind to where she was going and bumped chest first into someone else almost falling back but she was caught before she could hit the ground. She was pulled into a rough bear hug before she could say a word or see who she had bumped into.

She stood stiff for a moment when they buried their nose in the crook of her neck and was caught off guard when she felt something warm blossom in her chest and her heart skipped a beat. Then she saw the familiar red cloth and long silver hair and felt tears prick her eyes.

~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~

Haha! I love this chapter soo much I hope you did too R&R Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Have you figured out who she bumped into yet? I do not own InuYasha. I hope you like this chapter though.

~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~

As the tears fell down her cheeks she was held tighter.

"InuYasha." Kagome breathed his name. She felt him nod into her neck. She tried to push him away but he held tightly refusing to let her go.

"Please Kagome, just listen. Let me explain…" He begged her finally moving so he could see her face.

"Let you explain what?" Kagome started furiously. Tears spilled down her cheeks her ears were flat against her skull and her tail was lashing behind her as she tried not to scream at the top of her lungs. "Why you turned and left me for Kikyou every chance you got. Why I stayed with you through everything you did to me. Through two years of nothing but constant heart break. Why you turned around and decided that you wanted me back when I finally got fed up with you and left."

InuYasha's eyes were downcast and he didn't respond but his grip loosened enough for her to break from it. Kagome didn't run no she had only just gotten started he had finally blown the cap off of her bottled up emotions and he was about to take them all at full force.

"Ever since the day I released you from that stupid tree you've treated me like I was nothing. I let you do it because I was in love with you. I listened to how I was nothing like Kikyou how Kikyou was so much better than me and you would prefer to be with her instead of having to drag me around and save me all the time. I listened to how you only kept me around because I was your stupid jewel detector. Then when I can't stand it anymore I finally leave. I learn to fight and defend myself to wield my spiritual powers I even find a few new friends and teach people how demons aren't all so bad. Then I'm released. I learn that I was Princess Ky that I am Princess Ky. I remember everything. How close we used to be, that we were engaged, I learned that you used to be the only person who understood me. Understood why I was so used to being on my own and fending for myself. You were the first person who knew that my mother was horrible to me, the first person who I trusted with the utmost confidence. I lived that part of my life and I ached for it to be that way again. Then I lived the three years that Naraku held me captive trying to pull our kingdoms secrets from me and never giving in. Finally the escape though he probably planned it I escaped and my first thought was of you. Trying to find you but Naraku found me first I jumped into the well intending to hide from him but I went through and landed five hundred years into the future. I lived for several months fighting Naraku's future allies defeating them one by one until one bound me to my human form and sealed my memory. Almost a year later I fell through the well and having the memories I did and reliving everything you put me through when I was supposed to be your engaged, your mate, your _chosen_." She spat the word at him. "Watching you betray me like that made it all the worse. So I came back here and informed Sesshomoru that I had not been kept captive by the North though we're still at war with them now and I defended these people who are all fighting for me. Now that you're here though you can take over with your precious Kikyou as your bride, as long as you leave me alone and don't expect me to have anything else to do with you then have at it. I may have loved you before and still love you no matter what you do to me, shoot I will even love you in the future because I can't stop it but that doesn't mean I have to stay here and deal with what you put me through." Kagome was trembling with fury by the time she had finished her rant and InuYasha was wide eyed with shock.

"I… Kagome I never meant to… I mean I just thought…" InuYasha stumbled over the words as he tried to find a decent explanation.

"Just don't InuYasha. I don't want to hear it from you." Kagome said coldly her heart breaking once more. She had allowed her heart to lead her through this and it was more painful than she could have ever imagined.

"Just… please… listen to me Kagome. Please." He was begging her again. She was sorely tempted to say no and just leave but then she remembered her promise to Miroku and realized what they must have gone through. She looked up into his eyes and gasped surprised at what she saw. His eyes were golden pools of emotion and there were so many emotions in them; sadness, distraught, anger, desperation, fear none so far were good and her expression softened and she instinctually reached up to stroke his cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch placing one hand over hers when she moved to pull her hand away.

"Okay." Kagome said softly watching his expression her heart aching to be held by him once more and hoping he had reasonable explanation. "I'll listen." He opened his eyes searching for any sign that she was lying when he found none a small spark lit up his eyes. One more emotion very small but there, it was hope.

"Thank you." InuYasha murmured taking a deep breath before he continued. "When Naraku took you that day I chased after him." He got a distant look and his features clouded over with pain. It was like he was actually reliving the experience. "I kept on his trail for weeks before he just disappeared. Even then I chased him. I didn't come home for three months," He looked as though his world was crashing down around him. "And I only came home at that point because Sesshomoru said he had sources that could help me find where Naraku had taken you." There was a small spark of hope. "Unfortunately none of them could track him down." And it was gone. "It took another year for Sesshomoru to give up on his sources and he started to research while I went back out to find you myself. Then six or seven months into his research Sesshomoru discovered something that he said might be the key to finding you." Then there was another spark. "He found out that a powerful enough priestess might be able to sense your spiritual power through his barriers. So he contacted me and showed me everything he had found. I had already known that I would do anything to get you back, so I went on search for the priestess powerful enough to help me find you. The standards were far too high for most of them though." A sad smile crossed his lips and he looked completely defeated. "It took me months to find the one priestess who was powerful enough to help me find you. It was Kikyou; it took even longer to convince her I wasn't lying about finding you. She hated me at first because I was causing her one more chore on top of defending the jewel. Then she thought that I might be the answer to her problems. She started telling me that Naraku never kept anyone alive for long and how I would be happier living in the village with her. I didn't believe her at first but something drew me to her and I was starting to become convinced." InuYasha said guiltily looking away. Kagome felt betrayed and tears found their way to her eyes once more. InuYasha looked up at her with wide eyes smelling the tears before they fell. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and rested his forehead against hers. "No no no!" He said softly. "It was the jewel. Only the jewel. The jewel had attracted and soothed me because it was a part of you. You were always meant to guard the jewel and it was there telling me you were alive." He said looking into her eyes.

She looked back into his and then closed her eyes allowing herself to lean into his touch and relax. InuYasha was surprised and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him in a hug. She rested her head on his chest waiting for him to continue.

"One day she showed up without the jewel and the panic I had felt before was back. I put it together and figured that it was the jewel; I never actually felt anything for Kikyou. At that point Naraku went after Kikyou and I went to get the jewel hoping it might lead me to you. Naraku must have disguised himself as me and she went back to the village tracked me down and used the last of her strength trying to kill me. She didn't have enough and only managed to pin me to the tree. When I woke up and saw you I felt so much for you at that instant that it scared me. After you released me I was always such a jerk because I felt like I was betraying you as my engaged princess. I never realized that you were had been trapped in your human form with no memory. I only thought about it after you left how much I cared for you and when I really thought about it, I never felt like I was betraying my princess. Somehow I felt it was okay to go after you so I did. I searched and searched hoping that you would forgive me hoping to just be with you if for only one moment so I could tell you how sorry I am and how much you mean to me." As he said the last sentence he placed a finger under her chin and tilted he face upwards so he could look into her eyes. "Can you forgive me Kagome?" He asked his eyes boring into hers.

Kagome found herself unable to speak so she just nodded and watched the warmth fill his eyes once more. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly and burying his nose in the crook of her neck. Kagome buried her face in his chest holding fistfuls of his Haori and pulling herself as close to him as she could.

"Of course I can forgive you." She mumbled into his Haori. "I love you."

"I love you too Kagome." He murmured. "I love you too."

They stayed there for a while, silently holding each other and taking all the comfort they could from the touch they had both been longing for for far too long. Slowly they relaxed their hold on each other moving so that her head rested on his shoulder, and his chin atop her head. Neither saying a word as there had been enough said today. They were together and that's all that mattered.

~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~

So what do ya think of it? It's not long but I put a lot into this chapter and they've finally confronted each other and are back together. Well R&R! Thanks.


End file.
